Full
by Velvet-Latex Boi
Summary: Mohinder felt so full, and yet he was never satisfied. And when he expects for his feelings to be one-sided, he is in for a surprise. Mohinder Suresh x Sylar.


Hello again, loves.

Series: Heroes

Pairing: Mohinder Suresh x Sylar

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Why would you think I did anyway?

Warning: Oh no, uke!Sylar

Flames used to toast waffles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You know the feeling of being so full after a meal, you fear if you took another bite you could very well throw-up? And yet the last, lone bit of food on your plate seems so tempting. You must refuse, because, you have come to the conclusion that you do not want to see your dinner take its place back on your plate.

This is how Mohinder Suresh felt about Sylar.

He was so full, so full, almost to the breaking point. He was so crammed with silent and ominous memories of Sylar, and pleasurable and great memories too, that he felt he might explode.

Nevertheless, Mohinder always wanted more. More, more, more. He wanted that last bite. That alluring last bite. But Mohinder could not take that last bite, because if he did, he knew he could never quit. Their relationship could possibly become focused only on sex, much to Sylar's displeasure. But why would he feel bad about that? Sylar had killed his father! Sylar had made his life a living hell! All Mohinder wanted to do was ravage Sylar, ravage his body until he was nothing more, and make Sylar feel the pain, the hurt, the humiliation and the guilt the geneticist felt so many times before, caused by none other than the mass murderer himself.

But that was a lie all in itself.

Mohinder knew he did not want to do such things to Sylar. He told himself that his hate for the man ran in his blood like boiling water, and seeped down into the deepest depths of his heart. However, this was not true. In his heart, all he wanted to do was make Sylar smile, make him feel loved, and warm him until every inch of his body no longer felt cold and untouched. He wanted nothing less than to make Sylar happy, because…

Suresh loved Sylar.

The very thought almost nauseated the man. How could he betray his father like this? Falling in love with the man who had murdered Chandra Suresh in cold blood, and countless others too! How could he help it? It was almost as if Sylar was his missing link, the last piece to his puzzle.

He completed him.

When Mohinder thought back to the innumerable times the two had silently laid together, it seemed as though the two fit together perfectly. Sylar's pale, lithe body slid flawlessly into Mohinder's own. And when their lips had ever touched, it seemed as though the whole world stopped, as if there was nothing but the two men left. And now that Mohinder thought about it, it seemed that Sylar hadn't killed in weeks…no, months even.

Mohinder couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. He had to express his feelings, even if they weren't returned.

And if they weren't?

He would rather not imagine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You came, I see," Mohinder said, watching Sylar intently as he silently strode to Mohinder's couch, sitting down gracefully. Sylar made contact with Mohinder's eyes. Mohinder could see the fear in those eyes. The eyes that saw so many deaths, the eyes that had caused so much fear…Now those eyes held fear, vulnerability. Sylar slightly reminded Mohinder of a frightened child, a child that had done something wrong, and was afraid of their parents scolding them.

Mohinder opened his mouth to confess his deep love, his true feelings, but he was interrupted.

"Mohinder, please!" Sylar said, shooting up from his seat on the couch. His voice was desperate and trembling, and it seemed that the killer was shaking too. His eyes were filled with nothing but anxiety, desperation, and sorrow.

"I--I know you might not return the feelings but--but please! Please give me a chance! I…I have no where else to go…I have…I have no one else but you! P-Please…please don't leave!" Sylar spilled.

Mohinder's face could not be described in any other way except for "shock".

"Mohinder, I--"

Nothing could have prepared Mohinder for the statement that was to fall from Sylar's lips.

"I love you."

The two stood totally still, eyes locked. Mohinder broke a kind smile.

"I…I'll never leave you. And…I love you too, Sylar."

It was true.

Sylar nearly leapt from the couch and into Mohinder's arms. Mohinder held the pale man protectively, as he laid his head upon the other's.

Burying his head into the chocolaty neck of his lover, Sylar let out a breath, held far too long. He then looked up into his Saviour's eyes, letting himself completely go.

Mohinder leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Sylar's, kissing him with the utmost love and affection.

Mohinder would not have to worry about that last bite aymore, because…

It seemed he was truly satisfied.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for reading! Comments appreciated!


End file.
